Witchcraft
by FlyingVamp1998
Summary: Gulveig is a 14 year old girl;she is also a mythical witch.Her parents were executed for witchery when she was a young child,now their killer wants her dead too.Unknown to her she may change the way the world thinks dieval. T cause im paranoid.
1. Prologue

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:**

**I wrote some of this chapter but my group wrote some too so i do and dont own it, if that makes any sence**

Witchcraft

Prologue

This year's all hallows eve night was particularly busy for Kandi and Kolby as they watched over their young daughter resting in her crib. At a mere two years of age she had not yet developed the powers that she would inherit from her parents later on in her innocent life. Both parents felt guilty for putting her in a situation she could not save herself from. They regarded each other with knowing looks as they heard the soft sounds of hooves hitting dirt as the horses bearing knights drew closer.

Kandi reached out to touch her young daughter's soft cheeks as she slept. Kolby got up and went into the closet, opening the secret compartment in the back and retrieving the two gifts they wished to leave behind for their young daughter. "We love thou young one, with all our hearts, power and strength" Kandi said as Kolby placed the amulet around his daughter's small neck. He placed the wrapped parcel on the bedside with a lying note for the knights who were coming to take them away; away from their lives, their home, and their precious young daughter. The sound of horse hooves hitting dirt was closer now and it was louder than the two parents had expected.

They knew this was coming, but no one else knew that they did. Kandi had seen it in her visions, and Kolby had sensed immense danger coming in the near future and immediately understood. The knights were banging on the door loudly. Kandi and Kolby kissed their young daughter's head for the last time in their lives as they rose to let the knights in. There was no use fighting for if they did the suspicions would be proven correct and their daughter would be taken as well and that was the last thing they would want.

The head knight stepped across the threshold and got straight to business, "I, Alistair, newest head of knights am here to announce that Kandi and Kolby of the village of Elmina are hereby sentenced to execution by fire. To be burned at the stake on the accusation of being a part of the dark arts; witchery." he announced loudly.

Kandi silently prayed they wouldn't wake the sleeping girl in the back of the house. "Will thy be escorting my wife and mineself to the castle for the execution?" Kolby asked without the hesitation of mere mortal people, Alistair seemed shocked at the reaction but replied,

"Yes, we shall bind thine hands, feet and body then we shall take thou to the castle" and with those words the pair where bound and carried off into the dark night.

Three of the knights in the rear heard small whimpers from inside the house and beset by curiosity, they advanced slowly into the house and saw a small child standing up holding the crib, she was looking at the spot where her parents had last stood. A note pinned to a parcel wrapped and secured with twine read:

_I know thou hath taken us on the accusation of witchery, but the child thou see is not of our own. On the morrow take her to the village square, I beg of thee. This parcel she can only receive on the morn of her 14th birthday. Do not harm or condemn the child for she hath done naught wrong. Gulveig, for that is her name, is but a child stolen from the clutches of her mother's arms and innocent of anything of which we art accused. Grammacy to thou who does our bidding, we are verily gratified._

_Fare-thee-well, Kandi and Kolby._

5


	2. Chapter 1

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:**

**I wrote some of this chapter but my group wrote some too so i do and dont own it, if that makes any sence**

Witchcraft

Chapter 1 - Collaborative

**12 years later...**

The plague, that had been compiling up since the day of the witches, Kandi and Kolby's execution, had disseminated over thevillageofElmina. The sky was a blue ribbon, smooth and silky, entrancing its viewers in its beauty. Its pulchritude concealing the horrific happenings in the land below.

"Hath thy, God, forsaken us for our evil doings?, is it thy, evil witches who wonder upon thine preeminent world condemning us to death. Hath we yet suffered enow? I pray thee will forgive those of sinners for it is not I, who have sinned but am still being punished, mine lord."

Fear was beset into the heart of every villager, for they plague was known to bring the kiss of death to all whose whom have received it. For naught knew how to cure such a fie. I surrendered to the confinement of mine chamber, for it was the only safe haven from which the plague had yet to enter. Godwin entered into the room, "We shall be gratified for it is the 14th year of thine living." he placed a small brown paper package beside me.

"What is this?"

I stared at the parcel, my curiosity besting me. The brown paper haunting mine every thought, but I never dared open it for fear the plague had reached it's twine or brown paper wrapping. I picked it up gently and placed it on the bookshelf at the back of the room to be opened when my courage was greater.

"For what dost thou think I have done with thine package?"

"For although my heart yearns to know what mine parents left me, the black plague has struck and mine feelings for life far exceeds that of a parcel."

"Hahahahaha you are very thoughtful mine dear sister."

His face became alighted with happiness as a grin spread from cheek to cheek. He stood up towering over me, the smile slowly fading.

"Just remember Gulveig, I will always be there to protect thy from danger."

**Hey i forgot to mention in the prologue a few things, a. a number may come up in the story now and then, just ignore it and b. if you hate it, love it or just have a question reveiw or PM and i will reply, flames accepted**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I did not write this chapter, one of my group members did**

Witchcraft

Chapter 2

I saw the sunrise over the horizon, alighting the sky in a thousand sumptuous colours, the clouds cloaking the rest of its true beauty under a sheath of white. The land below forsaken to be pranced upon by twin light and shade. I re-adverted my stare and glanced at the ambiance, to which I stood upon. I was in mine chamber; the crevasses seemed dark and shady, creeping over the wall, like voids of darkness ready to engulf me. It had a small window, which allowed only scattered light to blanket the diminutive room. Its furnishings only of a bed of straw. I walked to the outer of the house, its walls bare with clay, the sun reflecting off into streams of light.

I wandered out onto the path, the breeze whipping through the resplendent sun yellow of mine hair; mine tattered dress twirling with the wind.

"Get out of my way, peasant."

A nobleman glowered down at me, as if I were a bug, easily swept aside and forgotten. I bit mine tongue, holding my breath so as not to allow mineself to answer him back. He had sparked anger in me, but it was unforgiving to speak rudely to someone of higher status and authority, it would be punishable by amercement, to which my family hath none.

"Doth thou hath mercy upon mine soul?"

He strode off down the thoroughfare, unspeaking to mine query, the earthen dust kicked up making it harder to breathe. I peregrinated on, over the threshold, reaching the forest to which was mine destination. I squander around the edge of the forest, daring not to enter further than eyes view. The malleable grass bending under mine weight, the trees singing their songs, the wispy breeze entwining itself among the forests beings, the birds chirping to each other under the effulgent sun. I ensconced under the shade of a tree and fingered the amulet, which hung around mine neck. It was one of the few things mine parents gave me before they were sentenced to death on the accusation of witchery; it had been on mine neck since then. A cross inscribed with symbols, placed in a ring of silver and words '_Ut amor, virtus et fortitudo docebit vos'._

"May love, power and strength guide you." Mine words floating away on the wind.

The sound of trumpets resonated, sending waves of fear down my spine. The sky became blackened, as thousands of arrows rained down on me. Mine heart stopped beating, and I felt life ebb away from mine body. Mine head pounding with the drumming of arrows hammering into the ground; Mine body paralysed with the fear of death. The birds fled and the trees became silent; the world was a blackened void. The arrows had subsided and the world was once more calm. The sound of voices and hooves echoed through the ground. I stood up slowly, swaying with the breeze until I steadied mineself; the arrows had landed in a ring around me, missing me by only a hand. The arrows rained down like thousands of stakes ready to take mine life at any moment, the owners of the arrows stood in eye sight. I stared at them, the nobleman shuffling in the feet; they were detestable, abhorrent people.

"Hath thou no shame? I trow so."

I traipsed back out of the forest, leaving them as only memories. Their faces etched into mine mind, like black on white. The one who murdered mine parents, his name: Allistair.

**Hey R&R flames accepted**


	4. Chapter 3

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I did not write this chapter, one of my group members did**

Witchcraft

Chapter 3

It was to be the Halloween Feast tomorrow night. With my largest basket I gathered the fruits and nuts of the forest to fill the tables that we would prepare for our celebrations around the fires of All Hallow's Eve. Reaching for a cluster of white apples higher than my head my foot slipped and down I fell, topsy-turvy. The basket rolled ahead of me and all the morning's gatherings scattered across the grass. Behind me loud laughter seemed to echo from the great trees to my left. Scarlet-faced I turned and could not believe mine eyes. In front of me, high on a fine horse, was the handsomest nobleman on earth, mayhap it was a dream. I pinched my left cheek as hard as I could and to my surprise my wits were not addled and my vision was real. His hair was as gold as the flames of a fire and his eyes were the blue of a perfect summer's day. He threw back his head and laughed and my dreams were extinguished as quickly as the fire when water is thrown on it.

Turning back to my fruit and nuts, I gathered them into the basket, and stomped away trying not to turn dreamily and stare entranced at him. Who was he? All Hallows eve would provide me with the opportunity to find out.

Home seemed closer than usual, giving me less time to indulge in my day dreams of Sir Blue Eyes.

Godwin's father and mother were sitting on the lounge, with a very fat man whose face was covered in pustules. I gasped when I understood that he sought to be betrothed me for 12 silver pennies and one horse! My day dreams dissolved. The only person I could love was Sir Blue Eyes and here I was being traded like a cow

With my heart racing I ran to the privy, desperate for my parents and wishing they were with me.

**Hey R&R flames accepted**


	5. Chapter 4

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I did not write this chapter, one of my group members did**

Witchcraft

Chapter 4 - Simran Sidhu

It seemed like hours since I had squatted in the privy crying and sulking, caught between missing parents I had never had and wishing for a future I was never likely to have. The All Hallow's Eve fires were lit and across the fields we could see the glow from the fires of our nearest hamlets. There were fifteen of us gathered around a table heavy with baskets of apples, pears and plums and towering mounds of hazelnuts and almonds. Jugs of ale and mead and soul cakes that made my mouth water seemed to dance in the light of the fierce fire that would drive away all evil for another year.

"Gulvieg, deary, will you fetch Baby Osric's napkin for I have left it in the mill house." asked Alyce. Joyfully, I jumped up and ran with vigorously towards the distant mill near the stream. In the darkness my face grew red as I imagined someday having my own baby with Sir Blue Eyes.

It only took me seconds to reach Alyce's home and in a few minutes I had the napkin and was ready to rejoin the feasting. A noise behind me distracted me and before I could turn around a hand covered my mouth and an arm grasped me around the waist and held me still. I panicked and struggled with great anxiety.

As I turned I saw it was Godwin who was holding me. He whispered in my left ear saying, "The soldiers are here go cross the stream and hide in the woods at the hollow oak, I will go back and join the feasting from the east. Go quickly but quietly!"

Crossing the stream cautiously I peered back at the fire flames from the feast, knowing this was my past but now it was time to proceed to my future.

**Hey R&R flames accepted**


	6. Chapter 5

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I did not write this chapter, one of my group members did**

Witchcraft

Chapter 5

Ever since the All Hallows Eve night I have been having visions of Golding. Visions of him needing me, one of them was him in pain and nobody was around to help him. When I helped him out of the cart he looked as if he were afraid of me, afraid of what I would do and afraid I would hurt him. Lately he has been avoiding me, when I walk through the town's village and we saw each other he would turn and go in the other direction. I want to tell him how I felt about him but I'm afraid how he may react if I tell him everything about me for starters my parents were witches and I am one also. If only I knew how he would react if I told him the truth, the full story.

The day after last I saw Golding so I did what I thought I had to do tell him.

"Golding, I have to tell thy something."

"What is it? Is it important? Is something the matter?" Golding said in a distraught voice. "Well no not exactly. But ever since All Hallows Eve I have been having some pretty strange visions of thy in pain and on one's lonesome. I don't know what they mean but I can't stop agonizing about them. But when I helped thee out of the cart on the night of All Hallows Eve night I knew I had some sort of affection towards thy." Finally what I had been dreading was over. Now it was time await his reaction.

"Gulvieg that night thee looked like you were going to hurt me. Thee had a strange look in your eyes." Golding said with a scared and worried tone in his voice.

"I know, I did not know what was happening that night, something felt strange." Although I did know what was wrong I didn't want to tell Golding. "Sorry for avoiding thy I was scared to face thee."

"That's fine were talking now." Golding and I were talking again that was a start. I think may wait a while before I tell him the truth.

**Hey R&R flames accepted**


	7. Chapter 6

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I did not write this chapter, one of my group members did**

Witchcraft

Chapter 6

It had been a few days and Golding and I were back to the way things used to be. Once again we were enjoying each other's company. I thought now may be the time to say

"Golding, My parents were witches and I am too, that's why I have been strange lately." If only it were that simple to say without any implications.

A few more days had passed and I knew that was the day that I was going to tell Golding the truth the secret I was dreading. Later that day Golding and I met on a meadow with grass the green colour of jade. "I want to tell you something and don't want you to over react. When I was just a small child my parents were killed because they were accused of be being witches and they were and it turns out, I am one also. The amulet I wear around my neck was my mother's. I know this sounds strange now but eventually it won't. Thy just need time to think about it."

I was glad to have that off my chest and someone finally knowing.

"Is this why thee was strange on All Hallows Eve and all the other moments?" "Aye, Thee have to promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Thee have to promise not to tell anyone what I just told thee because something may happen to me. Something similar to what happened to my parents."

"Anything Gulveig you can trust me. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank thee Golding."

I left soon after.

The day after last I woke to find my mothers amulet missing from the table next to mine bed. I think back to where I could have had it last but the amulet was not to be found. Could it have been Golding who took my mothers amulet. It must have been. He's the only one who knows.

**Hey R&R flames accepted**


	8. Chapter 7

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Caimer:**

**I WROTE THIS!**

Witchcraft

Chapter 7

After I had sat with mine brother moping in mine chamber for an hour Godwin gave me an idea, "How is thy sure it was him?" he hath said. I immediately jumped up and walked out the door, heading to where I thought he may return, the jade green meadow.

I reached the meadow and saw him, sitting where we had sat only yester evening, "Golding!" I called, "Where did you take my amulet?" I asked furiously.

"Gulveig, it was not I who took thy amulet, but my father, Alistair," he replied in a calm tone.

"Gulveig! Golding! I've got the amulet!" I heard the voice of Godwin shout.

"Godwin what did you do?" I bellowed back.

"Ow! Gulveig, not so loud, mine head will explode," Golding whined in pain. He turned to me "Can we go to sleep now?" he asked drowsily then he proceeded to fall into mine arms, his head burning but drenched in cold sweat as he turned and proceeded to vomit on the jade grass.

"Oh no, Gulveig," Godwin whispered

"What?" I asked, "He has the plague" was his quiet reply.

Back at the hut we lay Golding on the dusty floor of my chamber while trying to keep him from sleeping for we both knew sleep was fatal with the plague.

"If thee does not do something, he shall die soon Gulveig," Godwin said still looking at Golding's tired face, making sure he did not sleep.

"What does thy mean me?" I asked in a small voice looking at Golding's drowsy bright blue eyes.

"Thee can save him with thy magic," he said handing me mine amulet

"I do not yet know how to harness mine magic, how could I possibly save his life?" I said, eyes cast still on Golding's face.

"Try to," he said and put the amulet around mine neck.

I thought intently on trying to save Golding when my hand grew warm and began to glow faintly I moved my hand over his heart on instinct, "Golding!" I heard a cry of shock as Golding himself sat up fully healed, and Allistair walked into the room pointing at me, "Witch."

**R&R flames accepted but not appreciated for this chap**


	9. Chapter 8

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Caimer:**

**I WROTE THIS!**

Witchcraft

Chapter 8

I stood in the middle of the cleared marketplace, tied to a wooden pole above a pile of fresh kindling. I raised my gaze and saw Alistair had not moved from his proud position in front of me on the cobblestone ground.

"I have gathered you all to this place today so you may see the last witch in our village burn," Alistair bellowed to the crowd as they looked up at me and recognised me as the blood daughter of the witches executed 12 years prior, Kandi and Kolby. The cheering intensified as Alistair held the flaming torch closer to the kindling, setting it alight, allowing the flames to rise and lick at my bare feet.

I closed mine eyes praying that Golding would not be punished for me saving him. I prayed Godwin would also be spared. I also prayed someone would save me.

"I also believe it is fit to allow her heritage to burn with her," I heard Alistair say as I opened mine eyes and saw him holding an old faded book, I remember that book, my parents always held it close-by, especially when I was sick. Alistair threw the book at the flames

"No!" I shouted and the old book stopped falling and floated just above the flames that tried to jump up and burn the pages of what I knew was my parents spell book. The flames had now reached my clothing and where burning through them fast, Alistair laughed at my horror until he heard two voices scream, "Gulveig!"

Golding and Godwin burst through the trees by the markets and leap over the flames in perfect synchronisation. Mine head hit the ground and I saw nothing.

**R&R flames accepted but not appreciated for this chap**


	10. Chapter 9

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:**

**I wrote most of this but not all of it**

Witchcraft

Chapter 9

I woke what seemed like soon after I hit the ground, both Golding and Godwin stood by my sides. I stood slowly and touched their shoulders lightly so they knew I was well "Grammacy to thee for saving mineself from death" I said into their ears. I looked over Golding's shoulder to see a mob of villagers standing behind Alistair; over Godwin's shoulder I saw another mob of villagers behind a knight I did not know the name of, "What hath happened?" I asked as the villagers began to close in "Thou want thee dead" Golding replied "thy both knew of thees magic, so thou wish that thy shall die with thee" Godwin said raising a sword he must have taken from a near-by knight thy knocked over in thy rush to save me, I noticed Golding held one too.

"Thee should never leave valuable books lying on a bookshelf dear Gulveig" Alistair sneered at me from over Golding's protective shoulder "Someone could easily take them and, throw them into the fire" thou finished smiling an evil smile "Tis what was in the package, was it not?" I asked him accusingly, "Thou took it from my chamber, did thou not?" I shouted in fury moving in front of Golding to look Alistair squarely in the eye "Yea, yea I did, hence thee should not leave valuable books in the open" he said with a smirk upon thou face "Gulveig, tis okay there is no need for this anger, I grabbed thou book as I jumped over the embers to save thee" Godwin said comfortingly trying to calm me down. The villagers where moving again, getting closer. Alistair advanced in time with the villagers, a smile still upon his face "Golding?" I called "Aye?" he responded, "Would thy hate me if I didn't allow thy to finish thou Father?" I asked a growl of pure hatred rising in my throat "Not at all love" he said with a smile of mild humour on his sweet face.

"Alistair!" I called into the advancing crowd; he looked up at the sound of thou name "thou wish me dead?" I said in a mocking tone to which both of the men behind me looked at me in shock; "Come get me" I finished with a teasing smirk and I disappeared from thy sight, I learnt of this when Alistair threw my spell book to the fire, the book opened to the page with the spell on it as it hovered, I could tell that Golding and Godwin where worried about my disappearance but I quickly walked up behind them and whispered, "thy is fine, tis just a spell" after which they immediately calmed. I walked through the pair and stood beside Alistair whist resiting the spell for visibility, the whole crowd jumped as I came back into sight and stepped back so none were in danger of touching me, apparently I am worse than the plague now.

"Thy can surely see!" Alistair cried, "Thou is dangerous! Thou may kill thee if thy art careful!" The villagers grew worried and stepped back again, I turned all my attention to the terrible man standing before me "Thee think _I_ will kill them, Thee tried to kill me, Thee killed mine parents when I was barely able to talk, what did thy do to deserve death? Thy, like I, could not chose what thou became, whether it was witch or mortal, thy hath not harmed a soul with their gifts, I was the only soul that thy touched with thy magic, to keep me from death so I could do what they could not, destroy the discrimination you give to those who thou doth understand" I bellowed, all my loathing of the man pouring out through my words "This is for all you have hurt, _Aenean quis dedi, decuplatus",_ I chanted thrice,_ feel what you have given, tefold,_ completing the spell of revenge, I must someday thank Godwin for teaching me Latin for it is the language of magic. I stood motionless as I saw Alistair's body burn from the licks of invisible embers that the spell created, his pain must hath been excruciating given the amount thou dole out in thy lifetime "_Ego pro anima tua_" I whispered, _I pray for thy soul_.

Alistair's body became nought but ash from but a minute of burning, "The spell I used on thy was to reflect the pain thou caused to my parents and I, and the pain of the embers thy did not see was increased to make thou suffer for all the loss he has caused others, I did not murder him out of pure hatred, but justice for my whole family and the friends thee never knew; all those others he hurt or killed" I said to the crowd that had frozen in astonishment at the dead body in front of them, "If all thee will permit me to do so, I can reverse the effects of all those currently suffering from the plague, and rid Elmina of the plague completely, if thou wish me to do so" I said looking at all of the villagers as they suddenly burst into applause "plaga locum relinquere" I muttered to myself thrice with a smile creeping upon my face '_plague, leave this place'_, "I shant believe a betrothal between us would be rejected now" Golding said as he took my hands in his own and kissed me whole heartedly, "May Love," I began as I looked at Golding, "Power," I continued as I averted mine eyes to the clearing overhead sky and Alistair's ash pile "and strength guide me" I concluded as I reminded mineself that I hath done what my parents hath no strength to do, find acceptance.

**R&R flames accepted**


	11. Epilogue

**hello people of fanfiction this story was a school project and I have gotten permission from my group members to put this story on fanfiction, i will let you know if i own the chapter or not, happy reading ;D**

**Claimer/Disclaimer:**

**I wrote most of this but not all of it**

Witchcraft

Epilogue

**2011…..**

She stared at the book in her hands, the red leather seemed ancient. It had gone through many hands being forgotten and mistreated. She touch the cover, feeling waves of power spark up her arm, like electricity it felt powerful. The pages swept open revealing a family tree, thousands of faces stared at her their names etched into the paper. She swept her eyes over the page, at the very bottom was the name, _Lillian_

"Me."

The tree seemed to go on for generations yet it seemed like a pen hadn't touched the book in hundreds of years. The room suddenly became filled with the sound of children singing.

_"Ring around the rosie,_

_A pocketful of posie,_

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_All fall down."_

She stared out the window; three children fell onto the floor as the rhyme ended. Silence became known once more, the loneliness of the library foreboding the end. She returned her stare to the book. At the very top of the tree was a girl, her blonde hair escalating down her body, her name

'Gulveig'.

Most of the book was filled with Gulveig's story, about how she fought for acceptance among society. Lillian read the whole story twice, memorising each word, for she never wanted to forget about her Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother, the one who allowed her to use her magic without secrecy.

Lillian leafed through the pages and pages of spells, as she reached she saw something stuck in the page, she pulled it out, curious as to what it was, when she did, Lillian discovered a necklace, one filled with the sparky feeling of pure magic. The words '_Ut amor, virtus et fortitudo docebit vos' _were written around the edge of the faded silver ring, she knew immediately who's necklace it was. Lillian basked in the glory of being able to hold her ancestors necklace as she fastened the slightly rusted golden chain around her neck.

**R&R flames accepted. Okay so that is the end, hope you liked the story, farewell to thou. lol**


End file.
